heartbreakautimelinefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Loedorvia
The Battle of Loedorvia, 'also known as the '''Fall of Loedorvia '''or the '''Last Stand at Loedorvia, '''was a major battle that occured a few weeks into Operation Durge's Lance, a major Confederate strike into the Core Worlds, and one that marked the beginning of the end for the entire Weemell sector. Prelude After overwhelming and destroying a Republic fortress station network, and despite Boba Fett's betrayal, in which he helped Hisone Amakasu and Masotan escape General Grievous' forces aboard the ''Lucid Voice, ''the Confederacy of Independent Systems marshalled its forces just outside the Loedorvia system, preparing to strike fear into and demoralize the Republic's military and civilian population with an overwhelming Separatist victory. The Gen'Dai commander Durge's flagship, a modified Providence-class assault carrier that he named ''Durge's Lance, and two Sabaoth destroyers, led the invasion of the system, wiping out its defense grid in the system's outer bands before going straight for the heavily populated, ecumenopolis world of Loedorvia itself. At the same time, Hisone managed to link up with a nearby Republic task force, informing them of the imminent threat to Loedorvia. In response, they dispatched her, Masotan, Haruto Okonogi, Commander CC-2801 "Tacks", and a detachment of the 588th Mixed Regiment to the planet to aid the local militiamen to buy time while they gathered reinforcements. The battle Soon, Durge's Lance ''and the destroyers appeared in the upper atmosphere, just as the capital city was being evacuated, as HMPs and droid starfighters and bombers rained down from the battleships and commenced an indiscriminate firebombing campaign to soften up the ground forces. To Durge's shock, out of the smoke came flying Masotan in Starblazer-class power armor, and towards one of the destroyers, firing proton torpedoes and crippling the destroyer's hangar bay. Irritated yet undeterred, Durge nonetheless ordered three C-9979 transports, containing the recently-introduced and powerful B3 ultra battle droids, to launch from ''Durge's Lance's hangar, while the Confederate aerial forces, despite the best efforts of the 588th and the militia, continued to devastate the city, which by now was turning into a flaming, smoldering scar on the planet. Hisone, seeing the C-9979s, directed Masotan to attack them, turning them into flaming husks as they careened into the ground. "Uh, sir, the transports were destroyed. What do we do now?" "Direct the ship to crash into the city!" "Sir?" "'''Now!!" -An OOM commander droid and Durge Furious and growing impatient with the HMPs failing to find adaquete landing zones to deploy their complements, Durge ordered the crew of the Lance ''to set the ship on a collision course, directing all power to the engines and shields. As the warship began its descent, some of the droids, believing their commander had gone insane, which to an extent had been true for most of his life, ran out of the bridge screaming out of cowardice and into the inner areas of the ship. Hisone, Masotan, and Haruto could only watch in horror as the doomed Providence obliterated a building as it pummeled through it, then flattened a large portion of the city, the resulting shockwave causing several more skyscrapers to collapse. As they flew back to assist the defending forces, Durge, along with a number of B1s, B2s, and B3s that survived the metal carnage, emerged from the crashed warship. "''Hisone! Get out of-!" -''Haruto Okonogi, before a planted explosive charge blew open his gunnery station on Masotan's back A planted traitor amongst the militia's ranks, having been effectively bought by the Confederacy some days prior, planted an explosive charge on Haruto's gunnery compartment on Masotan's back, and before he had time to react, the compartment was torn apart by the resulting fiery explosion, driving Hisone to tears. Durge, having routed the Loyalist forces, expected them to surrender unconditionally out of fear. However, the civilians did something he did not expect: fight back. Every civilian--men, women, children--armed themselves with the blasters of the fallen clones and militiamen and started shooting at the army alongside the Republic. One grabbed a light ion disruptor cannon and shot it at a B3, stunning the droid as it stumbled back and twitched from the blast. Durge shoved aside the malfunctioning automaton and led his forces to press on, slaughtering even the children himself, determined to quash any remaining resistance. The team's reinforcements, in the form of the Venator-class assault carrier ''Guarlara, finally arrived in the atmosphere of Loedorvia--just in time to watch as the Loyalist ground forces were being massacred by Durge's forces. Knowing that Loedorvia was now a lost cause, Tacks ordered the Guarlara ''to deploy LAAT/i gunships, as the plan rapidly changed from defense to evacuation. The Brainrot Plague "''All Brainrot Deployers...you know what to do." -General Grievous to Sabaoth Squadron As the Republic commenced a desperate full-scale evacuation of the planet, several more of Sabaoth Squadron's ships appeared in the atmosphere, including Hex Deployers modified to carry the deadly Brainrot Plague. The Deployers began their descent towards the surface, and began spraying the Plague in thick, yellow-green clouds of vapor, killing anyone caught in the clouds within minutes. "All forces, on the gunships, now! We can't risk the civilians infecting any more of our troops!" "No! We have to go back! I'm not leaving without Haruto!" "We can't risk it! He's as good as dead now! ...I'm sorry..." -CC-2801 "Tacks" and Hisone Amakasu Despite Hisone's tearful objections, as she still had faith that Haruto somehow survived the blast, Tacks ordered the gunships to effectively abandon the rest of the civilians and leave them to their own, painful demise to the Plague. The civilians who remained on the surface threw rocks and curses at the clones and the transports, before the ships flew back to the Guarlara ''and withdrew from the planet as its citizens succumbed to the gas. Searching for survivors "''Deploy the Octuptarra droids and snuff out any surviving pockets of resistance." "Roger roger." -Durge and a B1 battle droid Feeling that the Deployers would not be able to do the whole job, Durge ordered the ships in orbit to deploy Octuptarra combat tri-droids, which would then crawl among and pick apart the rubble, releasing the Plague against bands of survivors in fast, long streams of vapor shot from devices mounted on their blaster cannons. The sole survivor "You missed a spot...I'd imagine those are coming for me, right?" "No. I came for you, Okonogi." -Haruto and Durge, before the latter knocked the former unconscious Sensing a heartbeat from some distance away, Durge walked that distance and lifted up a piece of metal debris from the ground. There was Haruto, stubbornly clinging to life as his skin was singed and as blood came out of his wounds. Haruto then taunted Durge, asking if the Octuptarras would come for him as well, before the latter knocked him unconscious with a solid punch to the head. Aftermath Sabaoth Squadron would begin deploying the Brainrot Plague across the entire Weemell sector, causing much death and plunging the sector into total anarchy, in what became known as the Weemell Cataclysms; a few months later, the sector would be deemed uninhabitable. "The hero of Mimban has awakened once more, this time in Confederate shackles, right where he belongs." "Don't...don't play games with me...Durge." "I see. Then you won't mind me telling you what happened. I killed your pretty little girl, and her dragon, and relished every second of it." "Liar!! ''I saw them escape!" "''Did you? ...Mmhmhmhm...you're much easier to break than I expected, Okonogi. Whatever happened to that warrior's resolve you showed me just a year ago?" -Durge and Haruto A week after the battle, after Haruto was presumed dead, he awoke, onboard a Recusant-class destroyer, to Durge's taunts. Durge then sadistically planted the seed of doubt in Haruto's head concerning Hisone and Masotan's escape, which drove him hysterical and to tears. The Gen'Dai seemed to enjoy every second of this, toying with his nemesis' mind and emotions and effectively breaking his spirit, then left him be, under a guard of BX-series commando droids, before, after a series of events involving The Twelve, he escaped and was later rescued by Republic forces on the planet Tatooine, after a month of being on the run from Confederate forces.